90 Percent Cocoa
by RukagiXShinme
Summary: AU. C is for cake. What happens when Anna first meets Yoh by saving him? With Anna on her guard and unwilling to speak to Yoh, how will their relationship develop? Chp 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**90% Cocoa**

**(C is for Cake)**

**Disclaimer:**

I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING!

I have picked up Yoh's motto though :)

"Everything will work out"

**Dedicated to:**

Yoh Asakura

Even though you're a fictional character, your motto has helped me so much!

Enjoy!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Cake.

Cookies and cream ice-cream cake, with its mouth-watering layers of vanilla, chocolate, crushed Oreo bits, and some more vanilla. The freezing, hard cake that, after being taken out of the freezer, had to be thawed out a little or else it would be too hard for the knife to cut through.

Or spongecake, soft, sweet, and icing covered; the fresh fruit ones that had various fruits on top of the cake as well as within. The ones that were used for birthdays, with candles stuck on them and the birthday boy/girl's name written elegantly across the cake in coloured icing.

Any kind of cake could appeal to her.

It was the only thing that could light up her entire face – then she met him.

He wasn't exactly an eye-catcher; average height, brown neck-length hair that always has those annoying orange pair of headphones in them and a pair of lighter tan eyes to go with.

This was what others would see, but in her eyes, everything was different.

Okay, maybe not everything. The height and headphones she really had nothing to say, but his hair wasn't just a normal brown, it was a deep chocolate colour. 90% Cocoa she'd say, with the colour almost dark enough to be black. And his eyes. They weren't just tan, they were a beautiful bronze mixed with coconut colour, dark but still bright, shining, and attracting her eyes to them.

Her face flushed red as she shuddered at her praising thoughts of him.

Yoh Asakura. Her fiancé and soon-to-be husband in the near future.

She'd only actually met him half a year ago, but what he did for her, and what he had told her, had made up her mind to stay with him.

It all started when he'd fainted outside her cottage.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was winter back then, and deep into the season it was. On top on the mountain, snow covered everything in sight, causing all of the evergreen trees that surrounded her little cottage to be coated with white.

After another boring day wandering around the forest in search for food, 15-year-old Anna came home to find a young boy who had fainted on her doorstep.

_Who the―_ Anna thought, before the boy stirred in front of her and broke into a coughing fit.

_Damn it_, she thought, grudgingly setting her food down on the side before picking him up by the arm. _He's too cold. How long had he been laying here?_

She lugged him into her home; it was a small cottage built of wood. Her parents had built it and lived in here before, but after an avalanche incident 5 years ago, she's had to live and survive on her own, save the first few months when Grandmother Kino had taken care of her. She wasn't her real grandmother, just an old lady who happened to live nearby. Anna still went to visit her every now and then, but she preferred to live by herself in the cottage she grew up in. There were two rooms, though one of them wasn't very organized since she didn't live in it.

She opened the door to her father's room and winced slightly. She could still smell his prescence here. In the 5 years that she's had to live on her own, not once had she opened the door to her parents' room. Too afraid to face the reality of things, of the fact that she was really alone now.

And this stupid boy made her open it.

Everything was exactly how she'd remembered it; the bed was made, perfect and untouched, the closet was still open, a few coat hangers empty from when her parents chosen their last set of attire. Nothing had been moved from where her parents had last left them.

"Ugh..." The boy moaned, still unconscious.

_What a pain_, Anna thought, as she dragged him to her father's humongous king-sized bed. _He'd better not puke on father's bed._

She leaned him down gently against the bed, then proceeded to prop up his legs and rolled him over so that he could rest more comfortably on the bed. After covering him with the thick poofy winter blankets, Anna was satisfied. _He should be comfortable enough_, she thought, looking back at him again before she exited the room. Wonder where he came from?

Anna walked into the kitchen to make some porridge. Having found nothing in the forest, the porridge wasn't going to have anything that could add flavour to it other than salt. _Oh well_, she thought, putting her pot on top of the stove. _He's just going to have to suck it up._

She pulled a chair over, and began to wait for the water to boil. Having not gotten any sleep the night before, she was slowly dozing off until a loud scream jerked her awake.

"GAH!"

_Oh boy_, Anna thought, turning the fire smaller before leaving to check up on the mysterious kid. She found him awake and alert, eyes wide with sweat covering his face. His hands gripped tightly onto the bed sheets, he was zoning out until he saw Anna walk in.

"Who are you?" He asked, releasing his grip on the sheets while leaning back against the wall. "Where am I?"

Anna refused to speak to him. She trusted no one, having that natural survival instinct to defend herself from anything that was unknown to her. Any**one** too.

She walked up to him though, and he did not seem to be afraid of her. _Stupid boy_, she thought, pausing beside the bed to inspect him. He didn't look like he was dangerous, but you never know. She carefully looked him up and down, made sure that he didn't have anything around that could be used as a weapon around her before she leaned over and touched the boy.

"Woah! What are you doing?" The boy cried, shifting away from her while his face flushed red.

Anna shot him a death glare. _Don't move,_ the glare implied. The boy seemed to get it, but still tensed up when she approached him again. She put her hand on his forehead and made sure that he didn't have a fever. His nose was running though, so he must have a cold. She flipped his hand over and inspected his arm to make sure that he wasn't injured.

Throughout it all, the boy was tense. He tried to ease some of the tension by introducing himself.

"So uh...My name is Yoh. Yoh Asakura." He began, eyes still on Anna as she continued her inspection. "I was on my way to visit my grandmother before getting lost in the mountains. Thanks for saving me."

On and on he droned, chattering about how he just turned 16, was from Tokyo, and didn't have much friends. Then, he finally began to start questioning her.

"So...who are you?"

Anna sighed, standing up and deciding that the boy was fine. She stared at him, giving him the _I'm-not-gonna-talk-to-you_ look, and walked out.

"Oh great." Yoh sighed, looking out from a small window in the corner of the room. "This is just great."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hey! So I WAS going to make this a one-shot, but then the story just went ON and ON and I kind of got side-tracked from my original plot :D

Hope you guys find it interesting so far~I'm still thinking of how this should go.

Anna is such a mean character in here (but then again, she always HAS been mean D;) and Yoh is pretty much the same too, except he becomes chatty when he's nervous.

This is actually one of my series of MANGA1's "To Paint The Town Red". As you can see, I've skipped B (cuz I'm having a writer's block for that one D;) and wrote C instead. I'll work on it...soon :/

Will update ASAP, so please tell me if you find this interesting or not :D

Any form of feedback is much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tell Me Your Name**

**Disclaimer:**

Neither Yoh nor Anna are mine/ours. Every other crappy thing in here is xD

Enjoy!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

I had a dream.

In the dream, I was chasing this cat around the graveyard in the neighbourhood where I live. There were tombstones all around, with this cut-off hill in the center of the graveyard. The cat was bounding up to the top of that hill, where there was only a single cursed tombstone that no one dared to approach.

I concentrated on the cat. It was fast alright, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't catch up with it. Then, I really saw it.

This cat was no ordinary cat.

I scrunched up my still-closed eyes, twitching within my dreams as I tried to picture what the cat looked like.

The picture slowly resurfaced…and it had two tails!

But wait…those tails…they were…candles?

I couldn't see the cat anymore; in its place was a chocolate cake with two curly candles on top, shaped like tails. The cake was sliding away, or gliding really, across the grass and out of my reach.

"Gah!" I shouted, as I sat up in the bed and woke from my dream.

_What a dream_, I thought, sweat running down from my forehead. Everything felt so surreal, and I was zoning out with my hands clenched tightly on soft bed sheets.

_Wait a__―bed sheets? _

I didn't have another moment to think before a young girl walked in. She looked about 15 or 16 with short sandy-blonde hair and dark coloured eyes.? _Should be the same age_, I thought, but judging from the way she was approaching, her wisdom was definitely beyond her years.

"Who are you?" I asked, careful to not sound too demanding but also not weak. I released my grip on the bed sheets, leaving a crumpled up chunk when the rest were nice and flat. "Where am I?"

The girl was silent. She was careful as she walked up, and oddly enough, looked me up and down before reaching over to touch me.

"Woah! What are you doing?" I shouted, scrambled to the side with my back against the wall. _She touched me!_ _That was kind of awkward…_I could feel my face flush red. _But whose wouldn't?_ I've never even met this girl and she was just randomly reaching out and―_Woah._

Her death glare silenced me. I could just feel the horridness behind that pair of sinister eyes. They weren't actually evil-looking, but considering how it was a brown-black colour and directed straight at me, it was hard to **not** feel afraid. Her eyes were demanding; I could see it from the way she stared at me:_ Don't move_. Her eyes were practically talking for her closed lips.

Again, she reached out to me, and this time, I knew better. Although I was tense and alert, ready to move away in case anything happened, she seemed to be confident. She laid the palm of her hand on my forehead, and then proceeded to inspect my arms, flipping them around so that she could see all sides.

_She's checking to make sure I'm not hurt,_ I realized. I appreciated her concern, but it was still kind of awkward. _I should try to let her know that I'm not an enemy,_ I thought, quietly analyzing her while she continued her inspection.

"So uh...My name is Yoh. Yoh Asakura." I began, introducing myself seemed to be the way to go. "I was on my way to visit my grandmother before getting lost in the mountains. Thanks for saving me."

She didn't seem to react. It was as though she never heard me. _Oh boy_, I thought, _now what?_ I decided to keep talking though, just spoke about whatever came to mind: "I've just turned 16 this year…Live in Tokyo…I don't have many friends but I guess you could already tell by how chatty I get when I'm nervous."

_Oh, what am I saying?_

This wasn't working. I was trying to ease some tension but ended up making myself sound like an idiot._ Might as well start asking about **her** then._

"So...who are you?"

The girl stood up abruptly, sighing while giving me another glance to make sure I was fine. Then, another glare came my way; this one wasn't as hostile, but it was more a glance of exasperation: the kind of _don't-talk-to-me_ ones where I'm regarded as an idiot. I must not have been too much of an idiot in her eyes though, because she didn't even wait to make sure that I got the message before walking out. That, or she just didn't care if I understood or not.

I heaved a great sigh. "Oh great." I said, now that I was finally alone in this strange room. Looking around, the room itself seemed to be well-organized, but it felt as though no one had lived in here for a while. Finally setting my sights on the small window in the corner of the room, I leaned back and relaxed my still-tense muscles. "This is just great."

How had I ended up in this mysterious room? It seemed to be a small cottage of some sorts, but I couldn't remember how I got in. The last memory I had was of when I was running desperately away from a huge brown bear. It had a scar across its eye and didn't look too happy. _Probably disturbed its hibernation_, I thought, looking down at my arms now. I was lucky to not have gotten too many scrapes, only one deep cut on my right arm. Blood had crusted over it, but other than that, everything seemed to be ok.

I sank back down onto the comfy bed, and was prepared to fall back into sleep when a weird smell hit my nose.

_What's burning?_

I sat back up, eyes wide with alarm.

_**Burning?**_

I slipped out of the comfort of the bed and opened the door. There were two sides I could take though: left or right?

I used my nose again; the scent was coming in from the left.

Running on instinct, I stumbled into the kitchen where smoke was rising from a mysterious pot. The girl was asleep on the chair beside it, unaware of the danger even though she was so close.

I opened all the windows in the kitchen before slowly removing the lid, angling it away from me so as to direct the smoke towards the windows. The scent was overwhelming, and while I was distracted from trying not to gag, the girl's eyes opened.

Alarmed and probably disoriented from waking up, she jumped up and backed away from me, hands held in a protective way in from of herself. I had to admit, she would probably be able to survive all on her own without any help.

"I'm not dangerous." I said, eyes a bit watery from the putrid smoke. The kitchen was still being aired out, and whatever was in the pot had not survived enough for me to tell what it was supposed to be. "Were you cooking? Because I think it burned…"

Slowly, the girl relaxed her posture and scrunched up her nose. She still didn't say anything though, simply walked over, took the lid and pot from my hands, and dumped them in a bin before starting to fill it up with water.

"So…do you usually burn the food you cook, or were you just too tired to mind it?"

Out of the blue, she dropped the pot full of water, and suddenly went still.

I didn't know what to say next. I was trying to lessen the tension, but somehow made it worse. _What did I say?_ It was supposed to be light and joking, and I don't see how she could get so offended over it.

I cautiously walked up to her, careful not to make any sudden movements so as to not scare her, but she seemed oblivious to my approached. Taking a slight peak from the side, a slight sparkle off her cheek told me the reason of her stillness: she was crying.

"Ah…um…I didn't mean that you're a bad cook or anything. Were you making that for me? Thanks! It's the thought that counts."

I flustered about, trying to say things to make her not feel as bad. I didn't think girls could get so upset about burning food. I used to burn my eggs all the time back in Tokyo.

I wasn't getting any kind of response from her though, it was as if she had suddenly turned to stone.

Gradually, I reached out and took her hand. _Her hand's so cold_, I thought, bringing my other hand to enclose it as well. The girl was still quiet and unmoving, so I summoned up what courage I had and gave her a hug.

She hugged back.

Surprised, I stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort her while also patting her back gently. "Are you ok…uh…"

"Anna." She said, speaking for the first time with a low and soft voice. "My name is Anna."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rehn here, reporting in!

This chapter was done by the both Rukagi and I, with me helping her on some ideas here and there.

How was it though? I hope my meddling didn't make it too bad for those who read her first chapter. I was the one who suggested to write in Yoh's POV for this chapter. I think it's pretty cool to be able to read about how he felt when he first woke up.

Sorry about the not-so-climatic plot right now. It's building up, and I get to write the rest of the story since sis is away. She wasn't too worried about any difference in writing style, but if any of you guys are concerned or don't like it in any way, please tell me and I'll email her.

Please review (since this is my kind-of first story) and tell me how I'm doing!


End file.
